1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an outlet structure, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed into a water outlet structure.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
As a general rule, a water outlet (or hydrant) is installed at the pipe nozzle or connection. During the assembly process, the number of components and assembly method of said water outlet connector are crucial to the working efficiency, overall cost and robustness of the water pipe. So, a technical concern in this industry is how to seek for structural improvement of the water outlet connector.
Referring to FIG. 1, an existing water outlet connector generally comprises: a pipe body 01 with assembly port 02 and outlet 03, as well as a water pipe locator 04 installed at the assembly port 02 of the pipe body 01. After the water pipe 05 is inserted from the assembly port 02 of the pipe body 01, stable positioning could be realized by the water pipe locator 04. Yet, said water pipe locator 04 and the assembly port 02 of the pipe body 01 are mated by multiple screw holes 06 and screws 07 using hand tools. However, this will cause an excessive number of components, higher cost, relatively more procedures and lack of efficiency, so there is still a room for improvement of existing water outlet connector.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.